Strawberry Violet
by EpickFighter
Summary: With the years now passing since Ichigo had regained his powers from the Xcution battle, Ichigo is back in the World Of The Living where he is now tasked with trying to find a career and life for himself, however a certain Squad 13 Lieutenant hopes to help him with this change and find probably something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fandom on Bleach focused on the IchiRuki pairing which is one of my favorite's. So I hope you enjoy and i'll meet you at the bottom with a message.**

**Disclaimer: _Bleach _is the sole property of Tite Kubo.**

* * *

_ Introduction_

Three years had passed after Ichigo had regained his powers during the battle against Xcution. Since then not much had occurred around Karakura Town and Soul Society. Yeah the threat of Hollows were still around but they had appear at a very slim chance most of the time and either way Ichigo would always kill it just like that causing Soul Society not to really send over much reinforcements.

However, Rukia would come and stop by even though Byukaya had wanted her to stay in Soul Society in case of an emergency, but from the looks of things everything was pretty peaceful, so why shouldn't she?

Whenever Rukia would come over to the World Of The Living, she would always go and stay with Ichigo for a while and go back to Soul Society. And the more she came over, the more the two got more and more closer.

Ichigo had felt like they now deserved to be together and he had eventually started to miss every aspect of her as soon as she left. He had also started to think about her non-stop even when doing studying or working at his part-time job.

Rukia felt the same way when she left, thinking about Ichigo and how she longed to see him hopefully the next day, although sometimes she couldn't due to either Byukaya or Ukitake's health. And eventually the more she thought about him the more that emotion turned into love and care rather than just a simple friendship.

But Ichigo knew it couldn't be true, it couldn't be that Ichigo liked Rukia...right?

* * *

Karakura Town

_10:00AM, Saturday_

_July 10th_

Ichigo yawned as he woke up from his slumber, he looked around his room to see it silhouetted with sunlight. He scratched his back and got out from bed, he was tired and it was a Saturday but knew that he would have to get up sometime.

As Ichigo got up he walked out his room and washed up in the shower. After a quick five minute shower he dressed himself up and left towards the Kitchen to smell Yuzu's cooking.

When Ichigo came down he was instantly jumped on by somebody.

"MORNING ICHIGOOOOO!" Isshin jumped and punched his son which failed when he was flipped onto the ground by Ichigo.

"Morning Dad." Ichigo faced his dad on the hard wood floor, he then turned to see Yuzu and Karin eating at the table.

"Morning Yuzu, Karin." He sat down at the table instantly staring at his breakfast.

"Good Morning!" Yuzu greeted happily.

"Mornin." Karin greeted with food in her mouth.

Isshin slowly got up from the floor and went over to the table. "Well then since it seems all of you are here I've got an announcement to make!" He yelled happily.

"What could it be!?" Yuzu excitedly asked.

"What?" Karin continued to speak with food in her mouth.

Ichigo just shifted his eyes at his dad with no emotion.

"It seems that today I'll be on an important business trip for the weekend. Due to me having an important client to deal with."

"So you kids will have the whole house for a while!" Isshin spoke happily with a hint in it.

"And that's supposed to mean?" Karin questioned with her mouth empty.

"Hmm? It's not supposed to mean anything, just thought you'd like to know." Isshin turned away and looked back at Ichigo raising a brow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ichigo stared at him.

"Just make sure nothing bad happens while I'm out, Ichigo I'm placing you in charge while I'm gone, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I heard." Ichigo replied stuffing down the rest of his breakfast.

"Good, well I'll be on my way." Isshin slowly walked towards the door and looked back at Ichigo who just frowned at him. Isshin then left and was gone to leave Yuzu,Karin and Ichigo alone in the dining room.

As they finished the rest of their breakfast quietly, Yuzu washed the dishes and Karin was watching TV. Ichigo headed towards the doorway.

"Yuzu, Karin I'm heading out to Unagiya's Shop, I won't be back until this evening." Ichigo turned back to them.

"But, You don't have work today." Yuzu curiously asked.

Ichigo just picked up his jacket and headed towards the doorway.

"Alright, see you soon!" Yuzu called out in her happy go-lucky voice.

"Yeah, later." Karin called from the living room."

Ichigo opened the door and walked out, the walk to Unagiya's shop wasn't too far yet boring to Ichigo at the least.

As he walked, Ichigo just stared around Karakura Town. It was a great city to live in and it did make him happy to see it was still in one piece after everything's that happened, ranging from the everyday hollows that now seemed to rarely come out anymore to Aizen's failed plan.

While he thought about those two he got something else in his head, a certain black haired, violet eyed,pale and small girl who was always with him.

It made him go a small bit red when he thought about her. Rukia had been with him during the toughest and greatest of times always being there to motivate him whenever he'd lose confidence in himself. She'd come by every now and then however Ichigo knew it wasn't enough. He wanted to see her small, cute and petite self everyday instead of a week or possibly next month if she couldn't leave Soul Society.

Rukia wasn't trapped in the Soul Society it was actually her choice if she wanted to stay in the World Of The Living or not. But due to Byukaya and Ukitake being in the way she didn't know whether to stay or be with Ichigo. The two had gotten a lot closer in the passing years, than ever before making them a lot more than friends yet they continued to be this way for what reason?

Ichigo had that question hit him in the head the whole walk towards Unagiya's Shop. By the time he made it to the shop Ichigo had looked red as a cherry due to him thinking of how would it be if him and Rukia were more than friends.

He opened the door to see Ikumi on a ladder. "Um Ikumi-san what are you doing..."

She fell as soon as she heard Ichigo's voice.

"ICHIGO! Just what do you think you're doing coming in here like that I would've had a heart attack!" She exclaimed.

"You would've made it." Ichigo scratched the back of his head until he was slapped right in the face.

"Ow! The hell was that for!?"

"For being such a moron!"

"Besides." Ikumi rubbed some dirt from her clothes. "You have the day off today, remember?"

"Yeah I know, I just had nothing to do." Ichigo sat onto the small couch.

"Really? Well why don't you take this time and try to find somebody."

"W-What!?" Ichigo reacted.

"Ichigo you're 20 years old, and so far you haven't found anybody for you. I mean right now you got no body by your side, excluding me." Ikumi spoke in a generous tone.

"Why all the sudden go there?"He responded.

"You know you're going to have to find somebody for you whether you like it or not. Face it Ichigo you can't just be alone forever."

When Ikumi said all that relating for him to find a woman. Rukia popped again, the moment when she had changed his destiny into being someone who could actually protect the people he loved and how she had stabbed him with the blade that gave him all his powers again.

It all made him more and more redder and gave him more feelings for her. "_Rukia..."_

"Ichigo?" Ikumi calmly spoke to him.

"Huh!" Ichigo jumped up. "What is it?"

"You were all red just a moment ago, does this mean...?"

Ichigo blushed. "It's nothing! I promise you!"

Ikumi just smiled at him. "Yeah,yeah I believe you." She noticed someone peeking through the doorway to see her son Kaoru staring at her.

"Ichigo either way you have the day off so why don't you actually use it instead of wasting your time with me besides were not supposed to get any customers today." That changed when the door knocked behind her.

"Huh who could that be?" Ikumi walked towards the door and opened it to see an orange haired girl standing out of the doorway.

"Um...is Kurosaki-kun here?" The girl lightly asked.

Ikumi looked back at Ichigo sitting on the couch. "Ichigo a girl here is asking for you."

"Huh?" He got up and walked to see Orihime standing there with a light smile.

"Inoue, what are you doing here?" Ichigo wondered.

"I came to ask if you wanted to come shopping with me." She smiled to him.

"Why ask me? Why not go with Ishida or Chad?"

"Ishida is busy studying for his finals and Chad told me he had to work this week, so I stopped by your house and asked Yuzu if you had any time to spare and she told me you did."

Ikumi put a hand on his shoulder when he sighed. "Come on Ichigo do something then actually work, besides I know you wouldn't want to disappoint this young lady." She gave a smile to Orihime.

"Fine, I'll go." Ichigo said in exhaustion.

"Good, now I hope you two have a fun time together!" Ikumi called out after kicking Ichigo out of the shop and closing the door.

Ichigo let out another sigh and walked along with Orihime the walk to the shopping distract was long and quiet none of them wanting to say much until Orihime finally spoke up.

"Kurosaki-kun you're silent, anything bothering you?" She curiously questioned.

"Nah i-it's nothing." Ichigo silently replied. Truth be told the whole time they were walking Ichigo had his thought's on of course Rukia. It was starting to frustrate him that she kept coming into his mind but at least it had a reason. She'd been gone for quite some time now and it was about time she returned but Ichigo knew it was most likely Byukaya due to her complaining time after time she'd visit the massive stacks of paperwork she'd get from him.

At that point Ichigo instead had wanted to go to Soul Society and just see her. Being away from her had triggered a lot of emotion in Ichigo too the point it was like some bug he just couldn't shoo off.

"_Maybe I should visit Rukia, yeah she'd get mad at me but..."_ When he thought about that he then thought about all the times Rukia had gotten mad at him and he had to admit, all of those times Rukia was mad at him for something pointless or serious it was so adorable of her.

Ichigo hadn't known it but he was standing there the whole time while Orihime had walked right passed him.

"Ichigo?" Orihime looked back at him gaining his attention.

"Oh yeah right." Ichigo came back with Orihime concluding his thought's with an overall decision.

"_Maybe...i do love...Rukia."_

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Soul Society.**

Rukia stood outside of Byukaya's office waiting for him to come out and speak to her about something. Although she already knew it was always work related due to this time of Soul Society. Yeah she sometimes wanted to go up to him and just tell him that their was no real meaning to do all of this worthless paperwork, but in the end as soon as she would open her mouth to tell him he'd immediately stop her by telling her the same thing every time.

"Rukia, the fighting is over but not the real work that should be done."

It made her a slight bit angrier and angrier at him, though he was her older brother and he was a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, so disobeying him would be great disappointment to the Kuchiki clan and the Gotei 13.

So she continued to obey her brothers orders even though she was under Ukitake's orders plus his lieutenant yet nothing had emerged or anything that he had wanted her to do.

As she stood outside of his office, Renji came out from the door.

"Renji." She quietly exclaimed as he left the office.

Renji turned to her with a plain look. "Taishou told me that he's too busy right now, so he told me to tell you that you're done with work for now."

Rukia let out a breath in exhaustion for the non-stop paperwork she was being bombarded with.

"Great to hear." She responded back to Renji, then was about to leave before Renji called her.

"Uh...Rukia." She turned back to see the red headed Lieutenant scratch the back of his head.

"Hmm?"

"I...was uh...wondering since the two of us have the spare time that we could..." He was interrupted by a girl's voice.

"Rukia." The voice said the two turned to see Kiyone behind them.

"Hey Kiyone, how's Ukitake taishou?"

"Oh about him." She walked up closer. "He want's to see you."

Rukia nodded back to the girl and looked to Renji. "Sorry Renji but I have to take this, but what was it that you wanted to say?"

"Oh...it's nothing, besides your taichou needs you so don't waste your time with me."

She nodded to him and followed Kiyone to Ukitake's living quarters. Renji just watched her leave, he wasn't mad or anything just wanted to actually spend a little more time with Rukia due to them not always seeing each other every single day.

Still, she had duties to attend to and so did he, with that he left back to his work.

Kiyone and Rukia made it to Ukitake's living quarters, Kiyone knocked onto the door to be instantly answered by Sentaro at the doorway.

"Wait? What!" He exclaimed at Kiyone.

"What's your problem?" She yelled at him.

"How dare you go ahead and get Rukia? You told me that I could do it!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't screwed up the tea I made for the taichou, I would've let you." Kiyone stuck out her tongue.

"You little!" Sentaro was about to grab her until a voice came from behind them.

"Sentaro, Kiyone please stop." The two turned to their captain.

"Yes sir, we're very sorry." Sentaro kneed and bowed his head.

"Our apologies, Ukitake taichou."Kiyone apologized.

"Alright, I need you two to leave i need to speak to Rukia in private." Ukitake stared at the two Shinigami.

"Yes sir." The two bowed their heads again and left to only start fight again. Rukia stood at the middle of the doorway.

"Rukia, please come in." Ukitake invited.

Rukia walked into the house and sat down on a small cushion next to a small table.

"Do you want any tea?" Ukitake asked, before letting out a small cough.

"Ukitake taichou, are you alright?" Rukia panicked quietly.

"Oh it's nothing, besides I've been getting better lately. Well, at least when Sentaro and Kiyone aren't fighting over who will give me my medicine,but still doing better." He smiled to her.

Rukia nodded. "That's great to hear, also you told me you had to speak to me in private."

"Ah yes." He straightened himself up on his seat, and looked at Rukia with a slightly sharp stare. "Rukia i've been meaning to ask you but..."

Rukia felt as if something bad were to happen, due to her Captain giving out that type of stare however she didn't fear him at all. Ukitake was a nice and gentle man, he would never do anything to out of his reach, unless ordered to do so.

The stare Ukitake gave to Rukia was going on for about 20 seconds before Ukitake let out a smile. "How've you been?"

Rukia calmed down from any assumptions she had gotten. "Doing well sir, why ask?" She felt a little weird questioning a superior, still it was Ukitake a warm kind hearted captain.

"Why ask? Mainly because you look very tired, I do have some concern." The captain picked up a small cup of tea from the table.

"Oh sir there's no need to worry, really." Rukia defended.

"No Rukia, I mean you have been overworking yourself with all this non-stop paperwork." He gave a serious look. "I know you don't want to disappoint Byukaya but you're going to need to take a break some time."

"And besides, everything is at a peace now, at least for now."

Rukia just nodded, she was tired. Byukaya had given her stacks of paperwork to fill out and they were all for no important reason, though to him they were dearly important.

"So Rukia are you sure that you can continue with all this? Like I said before I do have some concern."

"Well sir, I would like to request...if I'm able too..." She paused before completing her sentence, since saying the rest her request might be rejected.

"Hmm? Request?" Ukitake rose a brow.

Rukia just looked down and wondered if she would be able to head back to the World Of The Living so she could be reunited with Ichigo again, due to her last visit being cut short due to of course paperwork from her brother.

Yet this time out of all the times she had wanted to visit Ichigo, she had now really want to see him and perhaps be more than friends with him. That thought had circled her mind the whole time while filling out the infinite amount papers for countless hours, and now if Ukitake accepted her request to head out, Rukia would be free from all of the boring work and be with Ichigo and all of their other friends.

Rukia continued to look down causing, Ukitake to feel a bit more worried for his lieutenant.

"Rukia,you don't have to stress yourself with this req..."

"May I go to the World Of The Living!" She had blurted out. After doing so Rukia covered her mouth.

Ukitake had a look on his face but a second later it had straightened up to a normal smile. "I see no reason why not."

Rukia stared up to him, her body felt excitement instead of fear of being rejected.

"We're all at peace now, and it's best we try and make the most of it instead of being so stiff and alert all the time. So Rukia you're free to go." Ukitake continued to smile towards the raven haired lieutenant.

Rukia stared with great acknowledgement knowing she was now able to finally see Ichigo once more.

"Thank you Ukitake taichou." She had always loved her captains calm kindness.

"No need for the thanks, just go and enjoy yourself." The white haired captain opened his eyes.

She bowed her head and walked towards the door to be stopped by Ukitake's voice.

"Also Rukia, I have a favor I need to ask you."

"Hmm?" Rukia turned back to her captain.

"Please come back and visit, ok?" He kept his smile.

Rukia smiled back and nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

Ichigo managed to finally to be done with Orihime's shopping spree, after about half the whole day of shopping with her, it was now sunset.

He sighed to himself, the whole time while shopping with her all he did was hold her bags. Most of them however were ingredients for the unknown food she would create. Still, it gave him a small pinch of happiness knowing he at least went with her instead of doing nothing all day.

So with that he walked home to see Yuzu open the door.

"_Oh yeah, dad's on that week long business trip."_

"Onii-Chan you just made it home just in time for dinner." Yuzu said with worry in her voice. She was 16, though she hadn't lost that caring personality.

"Where were you?" She asked with a small frown.

Ichigo just scratched the back of his orange hair. "I was helping someone out."

"Still you could of told them you had to come home some time sooner." Yuzu yelled quietly. Neither less she still allowed him into the house.

When Ichigo came in he went to the table and ate his dinner. Due to Isshin not being there to usually talk up the whole table, Yuzu tried to start up a conversation but Ichigo and Karin didn't really listen.

Once dinner was over Ichigo headed to his room to go to bed before the bathroom door opened, Ichigo's eyes widened a little.

"_Wait neither Yuzu or Karin went to the bathroom, they all just headed to bed...well Karin."_ He looked down the stairs to see her about to turn off the light downstairs.

"Goodnight Onii-Chan!" She smiled before going to bed.

"Yeah...goodnight." He replied as she left.

Ichigo then felt someones reiatsu, he turned around and walked towards the door though all the sudden he tripped on something.

When Ichigo fell he opened his eyes and looked on what he tripped, better yet who he tripped. His eyes widened quickly.

He saw a dark raven haired girl blushing at him with her huge purple pupil's eying him.

"R-Rukia..." Ichigo stammered and turned red.

"I-Ichigo..."Rukia stammered and blushed darker.

They stared at each other for a small moment not knowing at all what to say as they were caught from surprise, Ichigo had suddenly leaned forward to Rukia as her eyes started to sparkle a little. Before he could lean even closer, the stair's started to rumble with somebody's footsteps.

"Onii-Chan! Are you all right...?" Ichigo's eyes darted straightly to the stairs as he spotted Yuzu gawking at the two.

Rukia and Ichigo now had turned their heads to see Yuzu with a completely red face.

Ichigo's shook his head. "Y-Yuzu this..."

"KARIN!" Yuzu screamed out.

Karin came from her room instantly as all of them heard the door shut.

"Yuzu! What could you want at this time it's..." Karin stopped and her eye's widened an inch.

With the two sister's staring down their older brother as he tried to explain this misunderstanding, Ichigo could only think one thing.

"W_hat the hell is going on here!?"_

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter to my first Bleach and IchiRuki fandom! Hope you enjoyed it as well as that I will be posting more chapter's for a more intresting and longer story so I hope you stick with this story so you can get caught up on the latest!**

**Anyway that's it for my message, i'll see you all later! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading and enjoying the last chapter of Strawberry Violet! Really love your support, anyway enough of my yammering onwards with chapter 2!**

Ichigo laid on Rukia's body for longer than expected due to him being in the frozen state of Yuzu and Karin staring at the two's incident. At this point the staring was getting ridiculous, Ichigo had now just wanted to get off Rukia, explain to Yuzu and Karin this was a whole big misunderstanding and...

Wait...what was Rukia doing here in the first place? That was a major question Ichigo wanted answered first.

Though before he could get that answer, he had to clear up things with Yuzu and Karin, so he went.

He let out a small gulp. "Y-Yuzu...Karin i-it's..." As Ichigo tried to go on the next thing he knew Yuzu dog piled onto the two of them.

"RUKIA!" She screamed out in joy and tried to hug Rukia through Ichigo.

Karin just stood back and continued to stare until she let lowered her eyebrows. "I'm heading back to bed..."

Ichigo was relieved when knowing that Yuzu and Karin hadn't thought about it in the wrong way, it saved him a lot less explaining when the two had came over. He sighed in relief and turned back to Rukia who had looked amazingly angry.

"Oh...Hey Rukia." Ichigo casually spoke to be responded with a huge slap to the face, making him roll of f of her. As he did Yuzu fell off of him before he could get a full roll in.

He rubbed his cheek for a second. "Ouch! What the hell's your..." Ichigo stopped before noticing Yuzu on the floor. He slid over next to her as she was on the floor. "Yuzu are you..."

She jumped up from the ground. "Rukia! You've returned!" Yuzu ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

Rukia just blushed up. "Y-Yeah..."

"I've missed you so much!" Yuzu started to hug her tighter causing Rukia too look as if she were about to explode.

"Y-Yuzu I think you've..." Before Rukia could collapse Yuzu stopped her hug.

"I'm sorry..." Yuzu scratched the back of her head. "You know it's just been a long time."

"I suppose you can say that." Rukia replied with a casual smile.

"What brings you back?" Yuzu stared happily at Rukia.

Rukia redirected her eyes to Ichigo when Yuzu had said that. "Just some business is all."

"Ah I see." Yuzu nodded. "Well I bet you're starving, don't worry i'll..."

"It's okay Yuzu." Rukia declined her offer. "I'd really just like to rest from my trip."

Yuzu nodded once more. "Ok then, well great to see your back!" She smiled and wondered back downstairs. As she did Ichigo gawked at Rukia.

"What type of business are you here for?"He asked to be answered with another slap.

"Ow! Damn what's your problem!?"

Rukia's emotion immediately turned back to her usual self. "You fool! Why don't you look where your going next time!"

"You already slapped me for that! Why another?" Ichigo complained as he rubbed on his cheeks, it didn't hurt much but still had a sting.

"Because you still haven't learned!" Rukia responded.

While they continued to bicker, Ichigo started to get that feeling he usually now got whenever he would think about her. Since of that he stopped, as Rukia kept yelling at him Ichigo admired every little detail of her. Again it was the way she looked when she was mad that made him go a little nuts over her, she had such a cute and adorable manor when just yelling at him.

"_Look at her...the way she gets so angry it's so..."_ Ichigo was snapped out of it by another one of Rukia's ongoing slaps.

"Again!" He yelled out as he was hit on the same spot of his cheek, the constant hits started to pile up and was now turning into the pain of someone his size slapping him.

"Did that help your hearing?" Rukia scolded at him.

"Why are you even here?" Ichigo said angrily after being pelted with slap after slap.

Rukia stopped before going ahead, she instantly calmed down and now had a light blush on her face.

"I-I..." She stammered rubbing her shoulder.

Ichigo really hadn't seen that look from Rukia in a while, and it had looked even cuter of her causing him too look at her with a sense of compassion. It made him now at this point really care about why she was here and it also had made Ichigo feel stupid at just yelling out the question why she was here.

"R-Rukia I didn't mean to..." He was stopped when Rukia walked up close to him with a shy look.

"Ichigo...i have a question."

"W-What?" Ichigo quietly stammered.

"Did you...miss me?" Rukia asked staring at the floor.

With that question it was too clear to Ichigo that he had missed her but not knowing if she had felt the same for him, he kept his answer short and understanding, well at his perspective.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his orange heap of hair and his eyes wondered off to the left. "M-Maybe..." He then paid his attention back to Rukia, she looked now a bit more tensed up.

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo felt a little bad about his answer, though he didn't know whether to confess or hide.

"You fool..." Rukia mumbled from her mouth with a annoyed tone making Ichigo brace for another slap.

But she didn't slap, instead she lifted her head up high to Ichigo in a courageous manner. "It's obvious you missed me, cause I know you couldn't handle all those hollows cleanly on your own."

Ichigo lowered his hands away from his lightly wounded cheek, he stared at Rukia for a second and couldn't help but to let out a grin, every time she'd get on at him at first but in the end manage to surprise him in the end.

That was one specialty he had always loved the most about her.

The two walked into Ichigo's room, after entering Rukia fell onto his bed and yawned making Ichigo blush a little when seeing her. "It's been too long hasn't it?"

"Well it hasn't been an eternity has it? Also how did you manage to come back here?" Ichigo sat on his chair next to his desk.

"Ukitake taichou allowed me to come back here and let me have a little break, due to nii-sama and all the work that has been going on." Rukia clarified shortly.

"Ah, well that's nice to hear besides, Byukaya can always find someone else to do all that pointless work."

"Plus it's great to see him actually agree to let you stay here for a while." Ichigo laid back on his chair.

Rukia slowly rose up from the bed upon hearing that. "Nii-sama currently doesn't know but..."

Ichigo rolled his chair over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Eh don't worry about it right now, besides you need to make the most out of this little break while you've got the chance."

Rukia nodded. "You are right...still Nii-Sama."

"Don't be so nervous that everything's gonna go wrong Rukia, Byukaya will be just fine with all that paperwork I promise." Ichigo smiled to her confidently.

Rukia couldn't help to smile back, she guessed this was Ichigo's way of paying her back for all the times she had given him one of those pep talks. "Y-Yeah, I'm just being to cautious is all."

After that a momentary silence had came in, which Ichigo broke before it could get even further. "So now that you're here, um...whatcha wanna do?"

Rukia let out a quick yawn and stretched, making Ichigo again blush, it was just the way she did everything that made her even more attractive,adorable and even cute, but Ichigo wasn't just in love with that but what made Rukia, Rukia.

Ichigo hadn't noticed though he was blushing at her after she had done her small bedtime routine. "I-Ichigo?" Rukia started to blush while he stared at her.

He shook his head. "Oh sorry just I saw something."

"Saw something huh?" Rukia asked in curiousness as always. "What could that be?"

"N-Nothing." He stammered quickly.

Rukia stared back at him for a second and shortly yawned again.

"Have you slept at all?" Ichigo spoke with a hint of concern.

"Why ask? I'm perfectly fine." Rukia defended.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Rukia..." Ichigo lifted a brow.

"Don't worry it's...it's nothing." She yawned falling back onto the bed.

Before Ichigo to say anything, Rukia was then asleep, he smiled at her as she slept quietly.

Ichigo sat on his chair wondering so much about her, the girl. Rukia Kuchiki a soul reaper who had changed his life, to protecting everyone and everything he had always wanted to. But she didn't do just that but gave his life meaning, being there in the toughest of times and even the weakest always cheering him on no matter what the cost.

He knew it wasn't just a coincidence that these feelings had came from the blue but instead Ichigo knew this point was going to come and he was ready and greatful that it had finally came.

Ichigo started to yawn after thinking, he stretched his arms out then laid onto the bed next to Rukia. It made him feel like they had belong together after all this time yet he didn't know when to tell her, neither less Rukia had the same thought. Both had amazingly high love for each other and wanted to confess yet, none of them what was the best time plus if they would be shot down by one of each other.

Either way someone had to make the first move, though who would it be?

**Hope you like this chapter! Sorry it's not that long but I guarantee you next chapter will be a lot longer. Also your please keep reviewing,following and favoriting this fandom it helps me out a ton and encourages me to write more!**

**Thanks for reading see you all later! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everybody to the third chapter of Strawberry Violet! Enjoy the chapter and i'll meet you all in the bottom as always.**

…

_June 11th _

_9:30AM, Sunday_

Sunday came quick as Ichigo woke up, he opened his eyes to see a Rukia breathing in his direction. At first Ichigo instantly panicked, but he later remembered everything that had happened last night. ichigo couldn't help but to let out another smile when remembering all of that, but neitherless he was happy as could be due to Rukia coming back.

And most of all the way she slept so peacefully made him get a light shade of blush.

Soon after all that had went in his head, he rose from the bed and did a quick yawn and stretch. Ichigo then got out of the bed and walked straight towards the shower to freshen up. Next after his shower, Ichigo put on a new set of clothes on and walked downstairs to smell Yuzu's lovely cooking.

When he touched the hard wood floor of downstairs, Yuzu instantly greeted him from the Kitchen.

"Morning Onii-Chan!" She smiled as always.

"Good Morning." Ichigo replied to her, he turned his attention over to the couch where Karin was always at.

"Morning Karin."

"Yeah, morning." Karin quickly greeted not wanting her attention to be token away from her show.

Greeting them, Ichigo made his way towards the Kitchen to see what Yuzu had made for breakfast this morning. He sat at the table and looked down to see some eggs and bacon evenly spread out on his plate.

Shortly after finishing his breakfast, Ichigo headed up to his room to see if Rukia was awake at all but instead she laid there on his bed not moving an inch. At first Ichigo was worried, but when Rukia finally turned her head over towards him to still be asleep he let out a sigh of relief, then continued to stare at the shinigami as she continued to sleep.

Rukia's face and way she slept was too cute for Ichigo, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Even the way she drooled gave him a cherry blush.

As Rukia continued her eternal slumber, Ichigo leaned over to her and reached his hand out to stroke her hair before spotting Rukia's violet eyes flash open.

Ichigo backed away quickly before hitting his head onto his closet. "Damn it!" He groaned rubbing his wounded head.

Rukia jumped out of the bed and looked at Ichigo with a smirk. "You fool."

Ichigo just focused his attention on her as she went on with that smirk, before having that attention immediately taken away by one of Rukia's infamous slaps.

"The hell was that for?" Ichigo tended over to his wounded cheek.

"For reaching over to me? What were you trying to do?" Rukia scolded.

Ichigo just paused for a moment, then responded. "I-I was going to tell you...about breakfast."

"Oh..." Rukia answered. "Well...thanks." And she left the room.

Ichigo just sat down next to his closet, he did like Rukia and if he started doing more of what he was doing now to her without letting her know his feelings, then he'd get slapped like this day after day.

"_If i'm going to tell Rukia how I feel then..."_

He noticed something on his desk that he had been ignoring for last couple of months. Ichigo opened the journal to reveal a drawing of chappy on the first page. Along with that, Rukia's name was right next to it as well.

Ichigo continued to scrim through the notebook even though he knew Rukia would be pissed if she had found out and plus while Ichigo continued to go through the notebook he had to admit Rukia's drawings weren't all that bad.

"_Rukia isn't the best artist but...these are actually quite..."_

Before Ichigo had finished his thought, he went to the last page Rukia had drew in and the picture that was drawn gave him a huge blush.

The picture showed two bunny's holding hands and one of the two had orange hair depicting Ichigo's hairstyle.

Ichigo was red all over, he quickly closed the notebook.

"I shouldn't be going through Rukia's notebook like...that." He kept blushing.

He had to admit it was cute to the point Ichigo had wanted to return the favor.

With that a plan had hatched through his head. Ichigo took out his cellphone dialed down a number he had remembered Orihime had given him for Yuzu and Karin in case they had wanted some new clothes or accessories.

After a brief phone call with a clerk at the store, Ichigo got up from his desk and laid onto his bed with none other than Rukia on his mind.

"_Rukia...I-I want to be more than just friends...i hope you understand that."_

* * *

Rukia had finished her breakfast and then went to the bathroom to freshen up. After her shower, she went up stairs into Ichigo's room where she spotted Ichigo sitting down on his desk drawing in something.

Luckily, she hadn't grabbed his attention until she tripped on a pair of clothes Ichigo had left on the floor.

Hearing the loud thump, Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"Oh hey, Rukia." He said and then turned back over to the desk.

Rukia just frowned. "Hey? That is all you have to say after I..." Before she could continue her rant, Ichigo interrupted.

"Hey go ahead and put some clothes on we're going out." Ichigo got up from the chair and grabbed his jacket.

"Oh yeah, and make sure you don't take so long." He spoke before leaving the room.

There he left Rukia standing there speechless and confused.

"_What the...?"_

She shook her head and looked around her dresses, Once done, she headed downstairs to see Ichigo waiting for her.

At first Ichigo was silent when seeing what Rukia had on. It was in the same design of her usual dresses only it was in a cream color with stripes on the bottom. Yeah Ichigo didn't really care about the detail, but it was the way she looked in it as always. Cute, petite and adorable was all he could think about while she came down the stairs.

Rukia of course saw Ichigo gawking at her and this time she didn't slap him but let out a red blush of embarrassment.

"Why are looking at me like that!"

Ichigo shook his head. "It's nothing...just you look so..." He paused as Rukia stared at him.

"I look...?"

"Y-You look...cute."

Rukia couldn't help but to blush more.

"Thanks...same to you."

Shortly a silence instantly came before them, Rukia broke the silence with a good question.

"Where did Yuzu and Karin go?"

"Yuzu had to go to a friends house for a birthday party and Karin, well she just went off." Ichigo answered.

Again Rukia nodded in acknowledgment. "So what is this place you wanted to go to?" She asked the question on her mind.

"Let's just say it's a surprise." Ichigo grinned.

* * *

The two headed out the doorway and walked for what seemed like a couple of minutes. Rukia's patience was being tested while with Ichigo however, she knew Ichigo wouldn't go through possibly length's like this just to surprise her. She had liked him but of course Rukia had no clue that Ichigo had the slightest hint of love for her.

Still, who knows what could happen on a journey like this.

Finally after the non-stop walking, Ichigo stopped. Giving Rukia the perfect opportunity to finally question him.

"Where are you..." Before Rukia could ask, Ichigo interrupted her sentence.

"So how've you been?" He asked as he turned over to her.

Rukia at first was confused with why Ichigo had just suddenly stop to ask her a simple question. "So you did this just to..."

"Listen truth be told we're not going anywhere, I just wanted to talk." Ichigo turned towards the sun as it started to go down.

Rukia stood in place and watched Ichigo as he did so, she was completely caught off guard due to this but it made her feel the emotion that has been messing with her everyday whenever she woke up in the Seireitei.

"I-I've been well..." Rukia looked away.

"That's nice, how's does it feel now to finally be away from all that countless work?" Ichigo put his hands on his head.

"I've only been here for a day you know."

"Yeah, but hey at least your away from those papers."

Rukia finally looked back to Ichigo and smiled. "You can say that again."

The two started to walk again, they walked all around Ichigo's neighborhood. It was mostly silent, though once or twice Ichigo would bring up a conversation about how was it for Rukia at the Seireitei. And of course Rukia would reply blandly, but it did make her feel for once after all the work she has done that someone actually gave more care for what she thought aside from Jushiro and Renji.

A while later, after Ichigo was done asking questions. Rukia finally gave him a question.

"Ichigo." She called him.

Ichigo turned to her. "Yeah?"

"How have you been?"

"I've been..."

"No not like that..." Rukia stared towards the ground.

Ichigo had an confused expression obviously being sighted on his face. "Then what do you mean?"

"I mean...how have you been..." Rukia took another pause before speaking again.

"Without...me."

Ichigo started to immediately blush, Rukia asking him a question like this made him feel mixed emotions all over the place. He really did love Rukia...alot, but if he had told her what he was feeling about her now and if she didn't feel the same way. He'd feel like a total joke.

Ichigo endlessly blushed when Rukia asked him that question, but that still didn't hold him back.

"I-I...I have to admit...i did miss you." Ichigo stammered out.

"But I was fine without you..." He silently added, Rukia felt a bit down at that response.

Ichigo noticed Rukia seemed tense after that comment.

"_Damn it!"_ He hit himself in the head for saying that.

"Oh..." Rukia eyed the ground and was about to walk away from Ichigo until...

"Wait." Ichigo stopped Rukia before she wondered off. "I've answered your question about me without you, but..."

"What about you without me?" Ichigo called out.

Rukia didn't reply instantly, she kept quiet.

"Rukia please answer me!" He called out.

She stayed glued in place, away from Ichigo.

Rukia opened her mouth. "I-I've..."

Ichigo's eyes widened instantly on Rukia's words.

"I've missed you too...Ichigo." Rukia murmured quietly.

A pause between the two came quickly once another set of words were spoken. Ichigo and Rukia stood frozen in place once they had exchanged those words, neither one offering to speak for a whole minute.

Once the two were frozen for a good moment, Ichigo broke the non-stop silence.

"Let's...go home."

The two soul reapers walked in complete silence once approaching Ichigo's house. They hadn't said much about how they really felt once they were apart from each other, but saying that they had actually missed each other gave a hint of what was on the others mind.

Walking for a good five to ten minutes, they had finally made it back to the clinic.

They're they stood in front of the doorway, neither of them making a move. That is, until Rukia was about to open the door herself.

"Rukia...wait."

She froze her hand about an inch to the doorknob.

Ichigo let out a breath. "Listen about me missing you...i didn't mean to say it like I...

"Ichigo." Rukia stopped him.

"I'm not mad about that it's just..." Rukia stared at the ground. "When you said you were fine without me I couldn't help but...think that you wouldn't have been involved with everything's that's happened in the past..."

"If I hadn't had screwed up that one day...you would've had a normal life without me holding you down all the time." Rukia started to shed a tear.

Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rukia don't say that, its not your fault or anything. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have protected all the ones I've loved and cared for instead of standing there and letting everyone be taken away from me one by one. You gave me this, and without it Karakura Town wouldn't have still be standing now."

"There is no need for you to keep thinking about that, besides..." Ichigo paused for a moment.

"Without you in my life at all...what more would i fight for."

Rukia couldn't help but to blush from those words Ichigo had just said. It touched her when they had been spoken.

"Listen Ichigo...i need to tell you something." Rukia turned apple red.

"And I need to tell you something too Rukia." Ichigo replied. "You've been on my mind every single day since everything that has happened. And I can't hold in these feelings in forever. Everyday I think about you and about how much I miss you, but this time I'm not gonna stand there and keep watching you to come back and visit once every week or even a month, I want you to stay here with me."

"Because Rukia..."

With red now being sighted all over their faces, they opened their mouth at that very moment...

"I Love you!" They both shouted at each other.

"SURPRISE!"

Ichigo and Rukia turned to see Yuzu, Karin and all of their other friends come from the doorway.

"W-Whats this?" Ichigo panicked hoping that they hadn't heard what the two were talking about.

"It's a surprise party! For Rukia's coming back!" Yuzu smiled.

"Yuzu called us to come over." Chad came from behind the two girls.

"Chad?" Ichigo yelled in surprise.

"Yep!" Orihime cheerfully joined in the conversation.

"Inoue!?" Ichigo was now terrified if they had heard what Rukia and him had just did back there. Yeah he was going to tell them, but not this early.

"Guys." A voice came behind the three. "The cake's finished..."

It was Uryu who paused after seeing Ichigo and Rukia. "Rukia, Ichigo."

"Ishida..." Ichigo said in a surprised tone again.

He had now wanted to faint. "_Please don't tell me they heard what we just said."_

Although really, through out the whole party no one even brought up anything relating to the subject. All everyone did was talk, eat and joke around the whole time, however for Ichigo and Rukia they just kept quiet most of the time, there would be joke every now and then and they would let out a smile or a little chuckle but not really converse with all their good friends.

An hour or so later, the party ended.

Chad had wanted to help Yuzu clean the house, as well as Orihime and Uryu who helped wash the dishes.

Ichigo had sat at the table focusing on Rukia, who sat across from him not offering to look at him.

"_Rukia..."_

"Rukia." Orihime called out.

"Huh?" Rukia at first looked around when not paying attention.

"What brings you back to Karakura town?" She curiously asked.

Rukia finally turned her attention over to Ichigo for a brief second. "N-Nothing much...just here for a little...vacation."

"Ah well, that's great to see your away from all that work." Uryu joined in.

"We should really go shopping together!" Orihime added excitedly.

Rukia just nodded. "Yeah...we should."

Minutes later, bliss silence entered the room. Only people who talked now was just Chad and Orihime.

Uryu had suspected something was wrong between Ichigo and Rukia. So he put the last plate in the dishwasher and walked over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo glanced up to Uryu. "Can we talk?"

"Uh...sure." Ichigo hesitated for a moment.

Uryu and Ichigo walked out to the front porch of the house.

"So how's everything been with Rukia?" Uryu shut the door behind them.

"She's only been here for a day, how am I'm supposed to know?"

"Only reason I ask is." Uryu adjusted his glasses. "You two have been silent the whole party, not saying much. Anything wrong?"

Ichigo wanted to tell Uryu, although he knew that would make things more possibly complicated.

He stood silent. "No...nothing at all."

"You sure." Uryu stared at Ichigo in a serious look.

"Positive, just tired is all." Ichigo scratched the back his heap of orange hair.

Uryu kept his eyes locked onto Ichigo for brief moment really wanting to know if anything was wrong, but Ichigo was stubborn to let things out.

He sighed for a second. "If you say so then."

"Anyway, i have to leave and help Inoue with some stuff over at her place."

"So I'll..."

"Wait, what stuff?" Ichigo stared at Uryu in a suspicious manner.

Uryu instantly panicked. "Nothing I assure you!"

Ichigo smiled. "Ok I get you."

"You get me?" Uryu raised a brow.

"Yeah, that it's obvious that you like Inoue." Ichigo started to grin.

Uryu looked shocked after that comment. "Me like Inoue? No, no it's not..."

"Relax, it's fine I'm not gonna tell her or anything." Ichigo shifted his eyes away from him.

"Just don't take so long to tell her, i'm sure she likes you too."

Uryu had another shocked expression on his face for a second, but later straightened up and gave Ichigo quick nod.

"I'll see you later." Uryu waved a farewell as he left.

Ichigo watched him leave and turned his attention back over to the party and of course Rukia. He moved towards the door to open it, though someone else had opened the door instead. As it opened, Orihime was seen on the other side of the door.

"Kurosaki-Kun have you seen where Ishida went?" Orihime questioned.

"He told me that he had to assist you with something, so he left early to get a head start." Ichigo answered.

"I told him to wait for me, why would he ditch me like that?"

Ichigo just shrugged.

Orihime let out a sigh and ran off after Uryu. Ichigo watched her go off as well, and went back into the house.

Once Orihime and Uryu had departed, Chad was the last one there. Well for a second.

"I have to get home, can't afford to be late for work." He had told Ichigo and Rukia as they stood at the doorway nodding at his reason.

"Thanks for inviting me and nice to see you again Rukia." Chad waved off.

Ichigo and Rukia waved their last goodbye and pulled back into the house.

Everyone was now gone, and it kinda made Ichigo a bit sad to see them leave. Due to the fact he hadn't done much in the party that he did plan for Rukia. The surprise party was actually supposed to happen later in the night, but when he had to stall Rukia so Yuzu and Karin could get everything into place, he forgot all about it.

He yawned and walked up to his room.

Once Ichigo had opened the door, there he saw Rukia sitting on his bed leaning on the wall and glancing out the window.

Ichigo shut the door behind him, then moved towards his bed.

He sat down next to Rukia as she continued to stare out the window.

Of course silence was immediate. And usually Ichigo would be the one to break it, yet it wasn't this time.

"Thanks...for the party." Rukia broke the quick silence.

Ichigo didn't question the fact of how she knew it was him who had planned it, but just let it go. "Yeah, no problem."

Rukia stopped looking at the window and paid her attention to Ichigo.

"So...it's true..."

"What's true?" Ichigo stared over to her.

"That...you love me."

Ichigo flashed a quick blush. "Yeah...and it's true that, you love me too."

"Yes Ichigo I...do love you." Rukia answered to his question. "But why do you love me?"

"Rukia why wouldn't there be a reason that I love you." Ichigo responded. "Ever since i met you, I've been in with love you. And not just cause of you giving me these powers to protect the ones I love and care about, but cause of you, your soul, personality and sheer beauty. I can't live without you always being there for me in times of my need. Your the only one I want to be with everyday and night. "

"I love you Rukia, with all my heart I really mean it." Ichigo finished staring into Rukia's eyes.

Rukia could see it in his eyes that Ichigo wasn't lying at all in that sentence.

"I love you too Ichigo, ever since the first time we met. I've always loved you and I always will." Rukia confessed.

Rukia leaned in closer to Ichigo, to get a kiss right to the lips.

She was surprised at first but didn't let go one bit, she loved him and he loved her. Why would she disband from this kiss? What for?

They kissed long and passionately, with each other on their minds.

Once it had seemed nightfall had came, Ichigo moved away from their kiss.

He stared at Rukia with nothing but pure love in his eyes. Rukia had the same thing being spotted in her raven purple eyes as they reflected the moonlight.

"I love you Rukia..." Ichigo had told her again.

"I love you too...Ichigo." She had answered.

Ichigo went back in to kiss her again, in which Rukia gladly accepted. That night, they kissed until the sun rose up or passed out, neither of them not wanting to be away from each other for not even a second.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 3! Very sorry for the delay, I really didn't mean for it to get to a month so again I apologize. Anyway, I hope you keep supporting and reading this fandom, The more support I get the more encouragement I'll get to make longer and better chapters for you guys! **

**Next chapter I'll try to get out as soon as I can, so please be patient!**

**Again thanks for reading chapter 3, See you all next chapter! :D**


End file.
